darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Linda Mancia/IRC log
>| Linda_Mancia (***@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/***) has joined #darthipedia I'm lagging more than a grandma brb ok. <--| Skeith has left #darthipedia -->| Skeith (***@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/***) has joined #darthipedia well I have been hearing from all corners that you have stuff to say Goodie Goodie Gumdrops feel free to say it =-= Mode #darthipedia +v Skeith by chanserv Chanserv finally voiced me...... must have been the stuff i put in her drink i mean...... Well, I guess I have stuff first off your so called "friends" who have come to your defence are known trolls http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_(Internet) HI hi.. I guess so iH hi the fact that they are annoying was verified to me by no least then 3 central wikia admins Well, they were trying to help me out cane i haze anover dink? laterz * StarNinja99 passes out * Linda_Mancia pours StarNinja99 a glass of whiskey their help is not the help you want in matters as this How u no? :O What help do I want? in fact they only made things worse Well, yeah what part of "cooldown block" did you not understand? The block part :S Or the cooldown atleast you understood the " " part I warned you before that your actions would have to stop and if you didn't stop it I would stop it for you Okay you didn't stop so I stopped it Cooldown? * StarNinja99 lost you also, telling lies in #wikia will not help your case in any way Lies? lies What kind of ones? that I supposedly blocked you cause you are female shit like that Well....you did give me a choice for those who don't know already, a cooldown block is a block meant to give you some time to think about your actions and come up with a way to change those things. * StarNinja99 downs some Bushmills yes. Sort of like being grounded at least he not sexist. Uh.... Madclaw likes women very much A little too much Madclaw loooooooves the ladies. You wanted to cyber with me? Especially their feet and armpits. ;) About the female thing... you're not the first/only female on the wiki. Okay, thank you for the info I know exactly. yet you claimed you were the only one ever to visit the wiki... :/ lol. Not to mentiion there are the PMs Who wanted to cyber with you? Uh.... no lol Madclaw Well, that was not a lie yeah, there's the comment about the cyber thing too... I tell Geeky I wanna cyber with him in #darthipedia Well, he did nice robot chicken refrence in Yo mama XD LO do you wanna cyber with me? XD Let's go. Wish I could see it * Madclaw undresses for LO xD I'm blocked so Linda what is it you want? I'm in a good mood Is it fine if I can go to COB? uh no I think that because of the Guildwars thing I need to go i wonder if i'll show up on time at the COB this year nope you don; t have to go on the count of the guildwars thing Well, I sorta caused it Skeith: this year?... we have a COB every few months... :P I always come late XD the guildwars boys are dumbasses who screwed up by themselves well Which is why you extended the block this time then no Then why? WHAT FUN WE HAVE! your block was extended on the count of the email you sent me Demanding to be unblocked never actually gets you unblocked I sent you an email and you extend my block? yes on the count of the demands Sending him some photos might work. I told you if I was going to go to other admins and you extend my block feel free to go to the other admins I will !darth DP:AA There's something called Admin Autonomy. No Darth-2-D2 the bot isn't on. please read that http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/DP:AA in order for you to get unblocked by other admins there must be a clear admin consensus for it And..... Jedimca0 you are an admin, do you feel Linda needs to be unblocked at this time? * Linda_Mancia drumrolls Pinky? She can still contest the block by contacting another admin. the case can then be discussed by the admins if the admins feel the need for it. you are an admin, do you feel the need for it? Do you feel the need for it? lets see if we can get consensus for it right now at this point and with the information I have at the moment, no, I don't feel there is need for discussion. if you both have Jedi and pinky on your side Then what? wait it out Wikia will do nothing for you Earth to Pinky I will.... ohai they will only tell to contact LOCAL administration If I was you per jedi But I'm not you well Linda, currently all 3 admins have decided not to lift the block So? that makes Gump and Gonk's vote irrelevant Linda: I gave you this advice a few times now. sit out this block, come back when it's over, we'll still be here. If you don't feel the need for me, I should leave also you still want the official reason for your block right I really have no fucking clue what this is all about. No, it's not that we want you to leave. I just invented a new dish 5 Disruption – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making pointless edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. If you unblocked me to tell me this is a privelage, you're wrong I call it the........Hot Mike I did not XD 8 # Personal attacks – Users attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything) should be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. you made a mistake, you're welcome to come back when the block is over. I didn't well jedi I did some searching I know what I did, and it is right And Wikipedia? Yeah, I know I hate talking about it why is your name Linda Mancia anyway, why did you choose that name? I chose it because I chose it LO, I'm preety much not understanding it either I told you that on the first day I was here on the IRC well tell me again please 9_9 was it something about a certain teacher you once had *pretty meh, lag Yeah Is that illegal? so you took the name of your teacher Yeah, I guess well please read #4 of the blocking rules http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/DP:BLOCK especially the last part You want me to change my username grounds for a no-warning infinite block. feel free to create another username And I'm now permanenly blocking that account Awww. any objections Linda? Then I will leave Forever There fare ye well I can't change my name to Robert Paulson?? That is my objection the best of luck in your further wiki career Will not see you |<-- Linda_Mancia has left irc.freenode.net ("CGI:IRC")